Una desastrosa navidad al estilo vocaloid
by Reyns456
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si el Master le intentara explicar lo que es la navidad a los gemelos Kagamine, y mas aun si ellos la quisieran realizar?


Este fic lo hice para unas actividades navideñas de un foro, un intento de comedia XD  
Lo primero que publico, pero no lo primero que escribo, solo que lo demas es incompleto .__.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid es propiedad de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton

* * *

Navidad desastrosa al estilo Vocaloid

22 / 12… dos días antes de navidad…

- Master, ¿Qué es la navidad? – decía una joven rubia desde la computadora.

- ¿La navidad?... mmm pues es una celebración que se hace para celebrar el nacimiento de Jesús.

- ¿Jesús?

- Master, ¿Quién es? – decía otro idéntico a la chica.

- Ehhh y si mejor les cuento un cuento – intento cambiar el tema el master.

- ¿De que? – decía la niña.

- ¿No estará intentando cambiar de tema? ¿Verdad?

- Como creen… bueno pues que les parece si les digo sobre los regalos de navidad – siguió intentando esquivar la pregunta.

- ¡REGALOS! – decían los dos – ¡CUENTANOS!

- Pues hay una tradición en la cual Papa Noel le da regalos a los niños buenos, y otra en la cual las personas se intercambian regalos el día de navidad.

- ¿Papa Noel? – dijo la rubia – a mi me dará un montón por que soy un angelito.

- Wow, mi hermana es un angelito, en que dimensión estoy jaja – se burlo el chico.

- ¡LEN! - ante eso Len comenzo a reir histericamente

- Hey no peleen, ¡Que a los niños que pelean no les dan regalos! – grito algo molesto el Master – Además para que venga Papa Noel necesitan un árbol de navidad.

- ¿Árbol de navidad? ¿Qué es? – pregunto Len.

- Es un árbol, un pino mejor dicho, en el cual se ponen adornos y Papa Noel le pone regalos bajo el árbol. Pero lo mas tradicional es armar el árbol intercambiar regalos con amigos o familia

- Wow, increíble, ¿como es papa Noel? – pregunto Rin.

- Un hombre barbudo con traje rojo, les pasare una foto de el, y una del árbol, espérenme – sube unos archivos a la carpeta "Vocaloid" – Bueno debo irme, compras navideñas, veré si puedo hablarles pronto, adiós.

- Bye, bye Master – se despidió de el – vamos a mostrarle esto a los otros len… ¡LEN!

- Eh si, VAMOS QUIERO REGALOS! – ambos fueron mediante aplanadora para la casa.

En la casa de los Vocaloid todo era paz, los pájaros cantaban, Kaito se ahoga en helado, Meiko anda derrumbada por exceso de alcohol lista para pegarle a Kaito y Miku practicaba una canción nueva, pero la paz fue interrumpida por un sonido muy conocido por todos…

- ¡REGALOS! – se escucho una grito que provenía del exterior, mas específicamente una aplanadora que venia a unos 2000Km/h y dejo un enorme agujero en la pared al ingresar – ¡REGALOS! – volvieron a gritar un par de gemelos al bajarse de la maquina.

- ¡Que les dije de destruir la pared! – grito una colérica Meiko al par – Kaito diles algo! ¿Kaito? ¿Kaito donde te metiste?

- Akoui – dijo una vos debajo de la aplanadora.

- Chicos corran eso o se quedan sin Road Roller por un mes – amenazo.

- Bien.

Después de eso los chicos les contaron sobre la navidad y el hecho de que querían celebrarla…

- Pero para eso debemos comprar un árbol y además los adornos… tendremos que ir a comprarlos aclaro Miku.

- Nosotros compramos - gritaron los gemelos y Meiko a la vez.

- Ya que van me traen mas helado – les pregunto Kaito con una sonrisa.

- ¡NO!

- No me trates mal. – Los gemelos y Meiko salieron a comprar, mientras Miku ordeno todo para tener lugar para poner el árbol y Kaito…

- Deja de comer helado y ayúdame.

- Espera que me quedan como 5 litros mas.

- KAITO

Horas después llego Meiko con la caja de un gran árbol de navidad y los chicos con 3 cajas de adornos y…

- ¿Que les paso!? – los gemelos estaban enredados con las luces, que tenían piquitos…

- Problemas con las luces – respondió Meiko – Ahora empecemos a armar este armatoste, tenemos dos días… - entra Haku con varias cajas.

- ¡MEIKO! Conseguí 10 cajas de cerveza ¿vienes?

- ¡El árbol queda para mañana! Adiós chicos – desapareció por la puerta y los otros los miraron.

- Bueno desenredemos a los chicos, y luego ordenemos todo – empezó a desenredar a los gemelos – Ayúdame Kaito. ¡KAITO!

- Me quedan como 5 litros…

- ¡AHHH! – le lanza a los gemelos.

- Eso dolió – Kaito debajo de los chicos.

- Y que lo digas…

* * *

23/ 12… un día entes de navidad…

- Bien, ahora armemos el árbol.

- ¿Como se hace eso?

- Mmm sigamos estas instrucciones de aquí – Kaito menciono con las instrucciones que estaban en… - ¿alguien sabe Ruso?

- Nos guiaremos por los dibujos – Meiko tomo las instrucciones – bien demen la rama B

- ¿Eh pues no se, esta? - toma una rama chica – ¿O esta?

- Creo que es esta – Kaito toma una que tiene una base abajo.

- Supongo, ponlo en el rincón, bien ahora pónganle las ramitas que tengan una cinta azul.

- ¡Bien! – todos empiezan a colocar ramitas mientras Meiko intenta descifrar las instrucciones – Ahora pongan sobre el B el J.

- Debe ser esta – toma la rama – Kaito ayúdame a ponerla.

- Ahora hay que ponerle las ramas que tengan una cinta lila, ¡¿Quien le pone cinta a los árboles?!

- Ah alguien a quien le gusten las cintas, yo que se! – Kaito pone las ramas pero… hey faltan ramas.

- ¿Como faltan ramas? ¿Robamos un árbol incompleto? – grita Rin indignada.

- No puede ser que… ¿QUE HICIERON QUE? – Miku los mira.

- Ehhh Miku, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es ver que pasa con las ramas, pero yo veo que hay suficiente cantidad – Len toma una rama y la pone – Ven.

- Len debemos seguir las instrucciones o saldrá todo mal así que saca esa rama, y busca una de cinta lila – y Rin al sacarla nota que es de cinta azul - … Len, ¿Tu metiste las ramas sin fijarte el color de la cinta?

- No le di mucha importancia que digamos… solo las puse – la mira con una sonrisa inocente.

- Te debería…

- Calma Rin, solo sacamos las ramas que Len puso mal y listo – La detuvo Kaito.

- Genial, tardaremos un rato en revisar cada rama, gracias Len – Meiko mira al sus dichoso.

- Jeje Lo siento.

- Tardaron cerca de una hora en buscar y retirar las ramas, además de buscar las correctas. Y también poner las lilas en la rama J.

- Bien ahora pongan la rama Q sobre la J.

- ¿Cuantas ramas son? – pregunto Kaito al borde del cansancio.

- Pues como 4 solo falta esta y la Z o y la copa.

- Pero es demasiado alto, no podremos colocar las ramas que siguen – se quejo Len.

- Cállate que fue tu idea lo de la navidad, ahora pongan la rama y en ella las que tengan cinta bordo y alejen a Len de las ramas por favor – Meiko aun con la cara en las instrucciones.

- Pero yo…

- Sin peros, ya nos atrasaste demasiado, con eso de las ramas. A este ritmo terminaremos en año nuevo.

- Bien – Len se puso en el "rincón del aura depresiva".

- Ahora ¡A poner ramas! – Meiko para poner animo.

- Meiko, ¿no podes ayudar?

- Pero si ayudo, no vez que estoy supervisando. Ponte a trabajar Kaito – después de un rato terminaron con la parte Q y Z, solo faltaba la copa pero…

- Como llegamos hasta allí – el árbol en cuestión media como 3 1/2mts.

- Pues súbanse sobre la mesa o algo, denle que quiero ir a beber.

- Eh Kaito hazlo tu, eres es mas alto – le pidió Miku.

- Bien solo espero no caer - se sube sobre una mesa que corrieron hasta ese lugar – eh chicos, no llego a poner la copa.

- ¡Yo te ayudo! – Len trapa por la espalda de Kaito, tina ka copa y se dispone a colocarla – eh esperen, ¿Como aseguro esto?

- Que se conecte con el metal que sale de la ultima rama ¡No hagas desastres!

- Como si yo provocara desastres – dice ofendido Len, se asoma para poner la copa pero no ve donde esta el metal por lo que se balancea para llegar sujetándose del borde del árbol y empujando a Kaito.

- Len, mas cuidado, ¡Me tiraras!

- Lo siento Kaito, ya casi llego – coloca la copa en su lugar, pero por correr a Kaito de donde estaba… - Listo, ehh Kaito me caigo - … ambos se caen sobre el árbol.

- Len, Kaito ¡Miren lo que hicieron ahora debemos colocar todo de nuevo! – les grita Meiko

- Oh miren es el señor helado, Kaito señala a la nada – Hola.

- Por el Master… arriba idiota - Meiko lo empezó a zarandear – ¡Que si no te levantas no hay helado!

- ¡Si señor! – Kaito pone pose de soldado.

Después de horas de desarmar y rearmar el árbol, Rin coloca la copa y todos aprecian su trabajo.

- horrible…

- Pero si aun faltan las luces, no seas tan aguafiestas Meiko.

- Cállate Kaito, como sea los adornos serán mañana ya que de hizo tarde. Deben de ser como las – mira el reloj – son las 22hs tardamos todo el maldito día en el árbol, cuanto tardaremos con esos adornos, que son como 3 cajas.

- Eso veremos mañana, yo me iré a dormir estoy muerta por este trabajo – Miku se va su cuarto

- ¡Iré por helado!

- Iré por una cerveza, tanto trabajo me estresa.

- Hey Rin ¿Cuando compramos los regalos?

- Mañana al terminar con los adornos.

- ¡Bien!

* * *

24/ 12… víspera de navidad…

- Bien ¿solo hay que colocar estas esferas de color en las ramas no?

- Si y poner estas cintas por todo el árbol.

- Y colocar las luces, eh ¿Donde están las luces?

- Las tiramos – responden Miku y los gemelos.

- ¡Quien les mando a tirarlas!

- Es que como se enredaron en los gemelos, tuvimos que córtalas y como no andaban las tiramos.

- No hay problema – dice Kaito desde una caja – aquí hay mas luces y estas no tiene piquito.

- Bien, empecemos con las esferas pongan las mas lindas por delante y las mas feas atrás.

- Comenzaron a colocar los adornos come dijo Meiko, pero…

- ¡Len deja de sacar los adornos que ponemos!

- Pero no me parecen lindos Rin, pone este – Muestra una especie de araña con cola de gato.

- NO ¿Estas loco? O que eso es horrible.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, solo pon los adornos como se te pidió.

- Si.

- La cosa siguió sin problemas, pero…

- ¿Hey y como ponemos los adornos que van mas arriba?

- Pues tendremos que improvisar, Kaito en 4.

- ¡¿Que!? No lo are usa una mesa o una silla.

- K.A.I.T.O. – lo mira amenazantemente.

- Si señora – se coloca en 4 junto al árbol.

- Bien, sigamos que aun falta más de medio árbol.

- Len aléjate de los adornos raros y ¡Deja de sacar los nuestros!

- Pero… es que son tan lindos – mientras un adorno que parece una cabeza de Papa Noel con colmillos.

- ¡Parecen de Halloween!

- ¡Pero son lindos! – mientras Len grita su cariño por los extraños adornos Miku se dirige a Rin.

- Yo se como arreglar esto – se gira a Len – Len te encomiendo una tarea – le muestra la estrella de la punta del árbol – ¿Vez esta estrella? Te encomiendo la tarea de cuidarla ya que es muy importante, ¿aceptas esta peligrosa misión?

- ¡Claro! – toma la estrella y se coloca en uno de los sillones y se sienta a observar la estrella.

- Debimos probar eso hace horas.

- Si.

Después de un par de horas habían logrado pones todos los adornos, casi tirandolo un par de veces. Comenzaron a poner las cintas desde la parte media y subiendo hasta la copa donde las aseguraban.

- Kaito cuidado al poner las cintas podrías tirar el árbol.

- Lo haría si pudiera – Kaito se estiraba todo lo que podía sobre la mesa para podes anudar la cinta.

- Puedo ayudar – Len pregunto desde el silla.

- NO – gritaron todos y Len se puso triste.

- Es decir, recuerda tu tarea, cuidar de la estrella – intento arreglarle el anime Miku, por lo que Len volvió a fijar su mirada en la estrella.

- Bien hora de las luces – Meiko mira el árbol – ¿Y esto como se pone?

- Creo que van detrás de los adornos, cerca del tronco – responde Kaito con un balde de helado en la mano.

- ¡Por que no lo dijiste antes! Ahora deberemos desmontar todo para ponerlas.

- Pero…

- ¡Dije a desmontar!

Dicho y hecho, sacaron todos los adornos y las cintas, para lastima de la espalda de Kaito, y al terminar pusieron las luces alrededor del tronco y sobre las ramas que parecían mas fuertes. Miku se puso sobre la mesa y puso las luces de la parte media, Rin coloco las de abajo y Meiko, sobre la espalda de Kaito, coloco las superiores. Luego de eso comenzaron a pones los adornos de nuevo y también las cintas.

- ¡Terminamos!

- Si y solo tuvimos que desmontar todo y tardar como 5 horas mas por que Kaito no aviso de los luces.

- Pero, yo iba a decir que podíamos ponerlas igual con los adornos hay, solo que corriéndolos un poco – los otros se quedaron en piedra.

- ¡¿Por que no lo dijiste antes cerebro de helado?! - lo volvía a zarandear Meiko.

- Tú no me dejaste.

- Como sea – le deja caer – solo queda la Estella… - ente esta mención Len se levanto corriendo.

- Puedo ponerla yo, puedo, puedo – comenzó a saltar delante de Meiko y le puso cara de cachorro

- Esto… - la cara de cachorro se puso peor.

- Claro que puedes – se adelante Miku – solo ponte sobre los hombros de Kaito y listo.

- ¡Gracias Miku!

-Oh, por que yo.

- Por que eres el mas alto y además un hombre deja de gimotear que quiero dormir algo.

Así Len trepo a Kaito, que se puso sobre la pobre mesa que sufría casi tanto como el, y se dispuso a colocar la estrella. La misma escena que el día anterior, y los chicos esperanzados de que no tenga los mismos resultados.

- Ya esta! – Len se baja de Kaito que se derrumba en el piso.

- No se cayo!! Bien hecho Len – Rin le choca los 5.

- Gracias, espera ¿Que quiste decir con eso?

- ¡No! – todos miran primero a Miku grita y luego al árbol, del cual se comienza a caer la estrella, llevándose consigo al mismo árbol al suelo.

- ¡NO!

- Tanto esfuerzo para que se cayera este 1$%%$ árbol – todos miran a Miku que fue la que hablo – Que me miran, es frustrante, toda la tarde perdida.

- Si – respondieron los otros 3.

- Eh y Kaito.

- Akui agalro – ven una mano que sale por debajo del árbol.

- ¿Y a el como lo sacamos? - en eso a Rin se le ocurre una idea.

- Oigan podemos usar una polea y levantar el árbol de arriba de Kaito – propone.

- ¿No es más fácil girarlo? – pregunta Len.

- No, por que además con eso por ahí rescatemos algo del árbol.

- Bien hagamos una polea y salvemos al cabeza de helado!

Una hora después estaban todos sentados en el piso junto a árbol, al cual se le habían caído y roto varios adornos, además de rasgado cintas, perdido ramas y roto luces.

- Bueno, eso es lo que pudimos salvar – Kaito estaba con unas ventas y hielo en la cabeza

- Parece que salio mal – Rin se veía triste.

- Pero por lo menos lo intentamos ¿no? – Len animo - Para poder hacer una navidad con amigos y pasarla bien.

- Lastima que no dio tiempo de ir a comprar los regalos – lamento Miku.

- Bueno chicos, a dormir todos que fueron unos días agotares, duerman un poco.

- Si – todos se retiraron, algunos tristes por que no habían podido ir a comprar un regalo.

* * *

25/ 12… Navidad….

- Rin, Rin levántate, no me lo vas a creer ven – Len intentaba levantar a su hermana.

- Len, déjame dormir que ayer fue un día complicado.

- Pero ven, levántate que vino Papa Noel.

- QUE – ambos fueron a la sala y bajo el árbol vieron varios regalos y se miraron.

- ¡REGALOS! – con ese grito despertaron a todos que fueron a la sala a ver la razón del grito de los gemelos y vieron los regalos bajo el árbol.

- ¿Como es esto? – Meiko miraba los regalos.- Nadie puedo ir a comprar regalos durante estos días.

- Fue Papa Noel – gritaron ambos gemelos al saltar sobre sus regalos, que era color amarillo. Len fue el primero en abrir

- Lo que siempre quise – dijo el muchacho llorando – un papal que especifica que no podré morir en ninguna canción por los próximos 2 años, genial

- Te felicito, pero a quien matamos entonces – se pregunto Meiko mientras miraba a Kaito – que tal a…

- Hablamos de eso luego, ahora sigamos, que me toca – Rin abre su regalo y es – Una mini Road Roller, así podré estar con ella siempre, además lo que hago con esta lo hace la grade – Ella aplasta una rama del árbol y afuera se ve como la aplanadora, destruye un árbol – ¡Te amo!

- Me toca - grita Kaito feliz – abre el suyo revelando – ¡Un helado! Siempre quise un helado.

- Kaito tienes muchos helados.

- Si pero no este, este es infinito, no importa cuanto coma no se acabara además varia de sabor según quiera.

- Que bien, ahora me toca a mi – Meiko abre su regalo y le salen lagrimas de la emoción - es un bar portátil.

- ¿Un que? – pregunta Miku intrigada.

- Un bar portátil, esto me permite entrar en cualquier bar del mundo y tomas una cerveza o bebida que quiera, ahora puedo morir feliz.

- Bueno ahora el mío – Miku ve el suyo y… - ohh es un equipo de karaoke nuevo, además viene con pulidor de puerros, ¡Adoro la navidad!

- ¡Yo igual! – gritan todos felices

Y así, después de mucho percance todos recibieron lo que mas querían de parte de Papa Noel, aparentemente.

- Bien espero que les guste lo que les di – el master salía de la computadora – ahora solo me queda averiguar quien me robo el árbol y todos los adornos. Desde la computadora se podian oir unas voces...

- Ehh ahora que lo recuerdo – se oye la voz de Miku – ¿¡De donde se robaron todo esto!?

- No, no importa ahora verdad chicos? Jeje- decía una Meiko que sonaba ebria.

- Hey Meiko miraba las instrucciones del árbol y dice que no es completamente necesario poner todas las ramas principales, solo es dependiendo de la altura – se escucha la voz de un Kaito algo molesto.

- En serio, no lo note jaja – se escucha la risa de Meiko y la de los gemelos.

- ¡Bien ahora a planear nuestro cumple! ¡SI!

- Ohhhhh - se quejaron los otros tres

FIN


End file.
